Hope Has Returned
by justice14
Summary: Sara is just an ordinary girl... or at least she thought she was. to find out more please read my story, i would really be thankful if you did.


_Hope Has Retured_

_By: Samantha Walton_

_Chapter 1-Sara_

_''_ Mom, dad i'm heading to school ! "

" Ok Sara, be good and have a nice day."

" Always do." I said as I grabbed my bag, a piece of toast, and kissed them on the cheek goodbye, then left for school.

I took a different route to school today because I didn't want to run into Cloe and her "BFF's" as she called them, but everyone knew they were like her the last week or so they have taken a unique interest in making me miserable, but only when i'm alone. That's why i'm taking the different route to school today.

"Oh, Sara, you are not smarter than us. Although I have to give you props for trying."

'Oh crap. How did they know I was taking a different route.' I said to myself. I started to turn towards them and stopped dead in my tracks because I thought I saw something move in the woods.

" Um, Cloe maybe we should go." said 'slave one'.

" Yeah, Cloe maybe we should, we _are_ going to be late." said 'slave two'.

" Fine, but Sara don't think your off the hook yet."

Before they left they pushed me to the ground and started punching and kicking me until they heard a noise in the woods then they got their stuff and ran.

I couldn't get up or even move for that matter. I heard the noise again and this time it didn't stop, it sounded like it was coming closer.

" Don't try to move you might hurt yourself more."

" W...who...are... you?"

" A friend, now please open your eyes so that I can make sure you stay conscious."

I really did try to open my eyes and couldn't for a really long time, but finally i could and when I did I saw a boy about my age with a worried look on his face.

" I want you now to keep them open and talk to me."

" O...ok... my...name...is...Sara."

" My name is Jordan. Sara, that's a pretty name."

" Tha...thank...you."

" No problem. How old are you?"

" Si...six...teen, you?"

" Sixteen as well."

" C...ool."

I started to get really tired all of a sudden.

" Sara, SARA!"

" I...m...really...tired...Jord..."

" Sara! Sara stay awake! Sara open your eyes, stay with me, come on Sara!"

All I could hear now was my own heart beat slowly beating.

Chapter 2-Jordan

I know i'm not supposed to go on thier land, but I also can't just leave her there. She looked younger than sixteen, but when she turns eighteen she would be turned into one of them. So I decided to take a chance.

When I got over to her she was in worse shape than she looked. She could barely talk and her head was bleeding to the point that I was afraid that if I moved her she would die.

"Sara, SARA!"

I saw that she was fighting closing her eyes, but I still was scared that she was already gone.

" I...m...really...tired...Jord..."

When I heard her start to speak I was relieved, but when she didn't finish speaking I panicked.

"Sara! Sara stay awake! Sara open your eyes, stay with me, come on Sara!"

I kept screaming at her until I gave up and sat against a rock and cried.

"Jordan?"

I turned to find my mother Mary.

"Who is this girl?"

"I don't know much about her except that her name is Sara. She is sixteen and some bloodsucker did this to her. Also she is human, I think."

When I looked back at my mother she was ghost white and looked weird.

"Mother?"

" Jordan I want you to take this girl, Sara, to the clan and tell them hope has returned."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't do it NOW."

"Bu"

"NO BUTS JUST GO JORDAN."

My mother only yelled when it was needed, so I did what she told me to do. When I picked Sara up she was cold to the touch, I almost started crying again. When I got to the clan they all went nuts and started to try to destroy her. So I yelled.

"STOP! MY MOTHER"

When I mentioned my mother, everyone stopped.

"My mother told me to tell everyone hope has returned. Does anyone know what that means?"

Everyone was as ghost white as my mother was, so I guess that's a good thing then. The healer of our clan, Joesph, stepped forward.

" Give her to me."

I don't know why but I couldn't let her go, let alone give her to him. Instead of doing it I ended up growling at him as he reached for her.

" I can not let her go much less let her leave my sight." I said still growling.

" Okay, Okay, then come on then."

I don't know why, but he smiled when I said that and so did everyone else. Everyone cleared a path for us and just stared, smiling and whispering to each other.

Chapter 3- Sara

Why do I feel so bad? I tried to sit up and decided not to when my head started to hurt like it had been smashed in a hundred times.

"Ohhh...yeah not trying that again."

"Sara?"

I thought I had heard this voice before but I couldn't put my finger on where. Then the morning came back to me. The fight, them leaving me there and then that boy coming from the woods, oh what was his name?

"Sara, it's me, Jordan. Can you hear me?"

Jordan! That's it, that's what that boy's name was.

"Yeah" I opened my eyes, "but I am not trying to sit up any time soon."

That got a laugh from him, it was a warm, humble laugh. I looked around, I was in a small hut? I was in the center of it on a small table.

" Where am I?"

" Your at my village, this is the medical hut. Although your the first patient thats been here seince..." he trailed off. _...My father._

" It must have been hard." I said sympatheticly.

" What must have been hard?"

" Losing your father."

" How did you know?"

" Because she can read your thought's, but only your's."

An old woman came in holding something on a tray.

" Grandma, what are you babbling about this time?"

Well I guess she is his grandmother. Although she doesn't look old enough to be a grandmother.

" What do you mean, only his? I have never been able to read anyone's thuoght's."

" Exactly, he has awaken your powers, my dear."

" Powers?" Jordan and I both asked.

" Yes, powers."

" What kind of powers do I have?"

" No one knows."

" Then how did you know that she could read my thoughts?" Jordan asked.

" Wait I never read your thaoughts, I don't even know where I am or who any of you are!" I yelled, not meaning to but did anyway.

" Listen to your heart, what is it telling you?

" I don't know" I started to cry " I don't know." I said as I brought my knees up and put my head down them.

Jordan came and sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around me. I leaned on him and hugged his waist while he put his other arm around me as well. We sat there like that for a while and then I got tired and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. Before I fell completly asleep, I asked Jordan to stay there with me and he said

"Of course".

Chapter 4-Sara

" Wake up, we are under attack!"

When I heard someone scream that we were under attack I opened my eyes and remembered all that had happened. I looked to see who was screaming and it was a boy about ten years old.

Then I looked beside me and saw Jordan asleep, so I shock him to wake him up and he well, I think, growled at me. So I screamed at him instead.

"JORDAN! WAKE UP!"

He shot up quickly, scaring me half to death, causing me to hit my head.

"OH MY GOD, Sara are you okay?"

"Oww, that hurt! I am fine but your village isn't. We have to go and help."

"Okay, but you should stay in here."

"What?! Are you crazy you can't go by yourself and you are not in charge of me, I barely know you."

I didn't mean to yell at him, but I can help or at least I think I can.

"Look, I am sorry I just think that you are someone very special and I have to keep you safe." He came over and placed his hand under my chin and made me look up. "I am not your enemy ever."

"I know and I am sorry, I just hate attacks."

"Well then lets go kick some vampire butt."

"Whoa, vampires?"

"Yeah, vampires." He said looking at her like she was nuts. " Now lets go." He took her hand and started running so now she had to go with him.

Chapter 5-Sara

When we had got outside to the attack we stopped dead in our tracks because two people jumped in front of us.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh Sara you're safe how wonderful!"

They started to come closer and I don't know why but I started to back away from them. Why are they here, this is a vampire attack, I thought. So that must mean my parents were actually vampires.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked through gritted teeth.

"We have come for what is rightfully ours." They said and then bared their fangs?

Then they lunged for Jordan. Jordan quikly dodged their move and turned into a wolf? Then I saw that they had reinforcements.

" Jordan look out!" I yelled and pointed to the two, I guess, vampires behind him, but I was too late.

They had him pinned to the ground and were about to hurt him. I suddenly got very protective of Jordan and the fact that they were about to hurt him got me REALLY ANGRY.

Suddenly I had the four vampires suspended in the air two of them I thought were my parents, but I didn't care.

I was using some type of my powers, I guess. Isaw the surprised looks on thier faces as they were in the air and decided to finish them now and for good. I broke thier necks and threw them into the cold depths of the ocean.

"Oh, look girls it's our friend." I knew that voice anywhere, Cloe.

"Sara why look, you know about your powers. It looks like you don't know them fully or maybe that's as good as you'll ever be." She laughed and I fell to my knees and began to cry.

"Sara! Don't listen to them you are great, powerful, beautiful and you are way better than them. You can beat them!" Jordan was so supportive.

" If your done I think she and I have some unfinished buisness to attend to." When Cloe finished talking she ran toward Jordan to try and destroy him. There was something that just flipped inside of me that made me remember everything about myself. I quickly got between Cloe and Jordan.

" You know Cloe, you will never change. You will always be the same self-centered brat that you always were."

She would never change her attitude, but she always looks different.

" I am Sara Knightingale, daughter of Jessica and John Knightingale. This time no one is going to make me forget it!" I felt empowered as I started to be able to control everything around me. I felt as if I finally knew my purpose in life. This village needed me! I used my powers to rid the village of all vampires.

" Never set foot on this land again!" I yelled this as I threw them out of the village, literally. What an awsome feeling this was. Once they were all gone I lowered myself to the ground. I felt exhausted. I could hear Jordan yelling as he was running towards me.

" Sara you were amazing" Jordan said as he picked me up and spun us around. I laughed as he lifted me up to put me on his shoulders.

" Yeah! whoooo! way to go!" All the villagers were screaming this at me as Jordan paraded me though the village on his shoulders. Although this village needs alot of work before it returns to its natural beauty, this feels like home, a real home.

**The End... **

**Until the Next Time!**


End file.
